Lion King III Exiled Part Two
by Silika
Summary: Silika is gone, Kisasi disappeared, Tau left, and blind Ruqaya is brewing trouble with the help of some untrustworthy pridelanders. Ruzuna is causing trouble for Kovu and Kiara's relationship, and three cubs fight for their childhood.
1. Chapter 1 Missing

LION KING III

Exile

_Part 2_

Chapter 1

Missing

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Kamaria, Kabisa, Eshe_, _Ruzuna, Linje, Ruqaya , Rifaa, Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

"SILIKA?!" Maliha cried in vain, the lioness was nowhere to be found. "SILIKA!"

Kiara padded over to the meerkat with confusion. She hadn't seen Silika or Kisasi anywhere. And personally, she wanted to spend the day with her son today.

"Maliha, what's going on?" she asked.

"Kiara! Silika ran away! I can't find her ANYWHERE!" Kiara went cold, so her assumptions were correct. If only her daddy was here. She really felt like she needed his council. When she saw him during her near-death experience, he didn't say enough to help her be queen. Since when did her father become wise and mysterious?

"I'll send some lionesses to look for them." Kiara decided, "And if you could get Kovu to hurry with his patrol, that would be great!"

Maliha dipped her head, she always loved the queen Kiara. She scrambled to King Kovu, who was alone, patrolling the borders. She gasped when she saw three silhouette lionesses prepare for an ambush. Before she could warn him, Ruzuna appeared from out of nowhere just as the lionesses were going to kill Kovu. She defended him, and fought until the lionesses left. She whirled around to face Kovu who seemed surprised. As he should be, it was well known that Ruzuna would never give her life for Kovu when she knew no one would know that she didn't help him.

"What was that?" Kovu asked, meaning her sudden change in loyalty.

"A bunch of rogue lionesses who were going to ambush you." she said kindly.

Maliha nearly threw up in her mouth. The lioness was very attractive and was using her beauty as a tool.

"I saved you, doesn't that mean I get a thank you?" she asked, taking another step, her tail moving side to side.

Kovu nodded, he thanked her, and they finished the patrol together, talking. Maliha slapped her face, not wanting to tell Kiara, why were the male gender so gullible when a fancy female was toying with them?! She began walking toward pride rock when Tumbo and Banga swooped down to her. An sad expression on their faces.

"'Ello Maliha." Tumbo gave a small bow. "We've got a situation."

"What are you talking about?" Maliha asked, a little impatient in wanting to talk to Kiara.

"Well you see, the other meerkats are tired of you bein' here. We can't stay any longer."

"Tumbo, I'm staying as long as I have to. Ruzuna is up to something and I have to find out what." Maliha growled.

"What do you mean up to something?" a voice purred from behind.

Maliha turned around to see Ruzuna and a few others. She gasped as they gave her a sly smile.

"Everyone knows that you were going to leave, and they didn't know when. They said their goodbyes and now they'll never see you again, murderer." Ruzuna continued.

Maliha's eyes widen with surprise as she realized that her secret was coming out, she couldn't let the pride landers know her crime. And if the pride landers knew, Silika would find out sometime or another.

"What do you want?" Maliha asked darkly.

"You. Dead." Ruzuna smiled. "Attack."

The lionesses roared and began launching themselves at the poor unsuspecting victims. Maliha jumped back just in time to avoid a lioness's strong jaw. She jumped onto Banga as he slowly swooped upward. He was a big bird, it was hard to take off so fast. But they were lucky, they managed to get high enough in the air to avoid the thrashing claws of the angry lionesses below. Ruzuna climbed a rock and launched herself at Banga, she missed him but made Maliha tumble down to the ground where the fierce lionesses awaited. Banga and Tumbo could not do anything to save her, the two vultures watched as one lioness killed Maliha with one blow. Normally they would cheer for a death, which meant a meal, even teased Maliha about eating her when she died, but they never meant it. In their strange family, Maliha seemed to be the mother, the adult. Even their vulture stomach could not hold what a horrible and sudden fate Maliha went through.

"What do we do with those vultures?" Kabisa(KAH-bee-sah, For good) hissed, eying the birds as they circled them in shock.

"Nothing, they did not see the important part." Ruzuna commanded, she lowered her voice so the vulture could never hear her. "But keep an eye on them, feel free to kill them if they get close enough without you seeing them. Everyone must deny me being here if they tell Kovu. I need to get close to him."

Above, the vultures circled, completely lost as to what they should do. Maliha always told them what to do, and they never realized how much they relied on her.

"We should tell King Kovu and Queen Kiara!" Tumbo gasped, his accent was heavy.

"No." Banga said. "We need to find Silika! She'll be able to 'andle this! She left the pride lands!"

"You knew that and you didn't tell us?!" Tumbo yelled, trying to hold in his tears. "You IDIOT!"

"We should leave as soon as possible." Banga couldn't look his comrade in the eyes.

Banga and Tumbo were used to death, and Maliha's death only frustrated them, made them sick, and of course, they might break the vulture code and mourn. It would have been more of a joke if Banga or Tumbo died, they didn't care about them dying, but Maliha was in their care, it was their fault that she died. So as they flew away from Pride Rock, it was actually the smartest thing they did, because the lionesses thought they were too scared to ever return, and were officially taken care of. But they would return, with maybe the angriest lioness ever.

Kiara was pacing, she could not find her son anywhere, and Silika was missing. Maybe they went to go see Tau? Maybe. But if they return and that was the case, they were going to be in big trouble. Nala came over and chuckled, she rubbed her head under Kiara's chin.

"You're going to make that leg ache all week if you keep walking in circles." she said motherly. "Come sit with me."

Kiara sighed and sat down, her head low. Nala nudged her, eyes worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Kiara didn't say anything. "Kiara, I'm your mother, and anyone who wasn't blind could tell that somethings up."

"Kisasi and Silika are missing." Kiara blurted. "I can't find them _anywhere_. And Kovu isn't worried."

"I wouldn't be, our problems should be over now." Nala smiled. "I thought for the longest time that Scar was going to come back, after he died in that battle. But he never did, we had peace and harmony for a long time, until Zera. This problem is over, you should relax."  
Kiara sighed, realizing that her mother went through something similar when she was her age, but still, Kiara didn't feel safe yet. And _anything_ out of the ordinary was something to follow up.

After Ruqaya, she was sure that this feeling would never leave her.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Eshe laughed, running from Rifaa. Eshe looked almost exactly like Nala, which most of the other lions teased her about, but she didn't care. She was always upbeat and always willing to make friends. Rifaa groaned and rolled over, not getting up to chase his friend. Kamaria (kah-mah-REE-ah, like the moon), Eshe's sister, laughed and poked Rifaa's bellie, he groaned again and rolled over. Kamaria was the smaller of the twins, always shy around others but never backed away from a challenge. She wasn't good at fighting at all, but enjoyed trying. She never minded loosing. But of course, when around her sister she could be just as naughty.

Eshe came back looking disapointed.

"You guys are no fun." she pouted.

"You'd better run, Eshe," Kamaria grinned. She slammed her paw on Rifaa's tail. He yowled and looked at them. Kamaria pointed at Eshe and he growled and chased her. Kamaria smirked, she always knew how to get them both smiling, because at the end of the chase, Rifaa would be laughing harder than Eshe. They looked around, things were so much more fun ever since Kovu changed into a nice, full of fun, hairball.

_Oh my gosh I just killed Maliha! I seriously can't believe I just did that... And I really didn't put enough emotion into that, but honestly, they're vultures, it was very emotional for them. They just don't show it the same way we do. But don't worry, Silika will do all the mourning the world can handle when she finds out. And I know it seems rather slapped together, I suck bad, but it's Spring and I wanted to hurry with this chapter. I'll have time later, hopefully. And I'd like to thank all of the readers who read my first book, and many more thanks to those who reviewed. And for the new readers, I've got a little charrie bio on my profile, so you can learn just who these characters are and how they know each other.  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Smoke of Death

LION KING III

Exile

_Part 2_

Chapter 2

Smoke of Death

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Kamaria, Kabisa, Eshe_,_Ruzuna, Linje, Ruqaya , Rifaa, Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

"Settle down Kiara. You have too much on your mind for one who is trying to heal." Nala told her daughter, walking in the den to check in on her. "Every morning you seem to have more troubles. . . can you still not find Kisasi or Silika?"

Kiara sat down and lifted her aching paw of the cold stone. Her concerned and furious eyes looked at Nala with a hint of loss.

"No I can't, but it's Kovu." she said slowly. "He's acting like a young cub in love. . . but he's showing no signs of wanting to be around me more."

Nala sat down next to her queen, ready to give advice once more. She hated seeing her daughter in a never ending distress, but she knew that with time she would overcome it. Kiara was strong like that.

"I'm sure he's just a busy King. Maybe he's planning a surprise and knows you're smart enough to find out if you're around him." Nala wanted her to think positive.

"Mom. . . we're talking about Kovu." Kiara would not heed her mother's comforting thoughts.

Nala shook her head slightly knowing that her daughter would soon see that there was nothing to worry about. Ruqaya was gone, Kovu was probably just so happy that this was all over. Right? Kiara's negative attitude was influencing Nala. . . what if Kovu had fallen in love with another lioness? If he had, Nala would no longer see him fit to be king. But, really- Kovu cheating on Kiara? The idea rationally thought out would seem impossible. . . unless he changed.

"Darling I forbid you to worry about a thing. Now I know you're rebellious, but this order I want you to obey for your own good." Nala cuffed her daughter's ear. "You should have seen the cubs this morning, those three can come up with the silliest ideas, I swear."

Kiara chuckled more to ease Nala's concern than the thought of Eshe, Kamaria, and Rifaa. She knew that if there was nothing to worry about her dad would let her know. Nala walked out of the den to converse with the other elder lionesses, leaving Kiara to dwell with her worries. Why was it so hard to find Kovu? And where on earth was Kasasi and Silika? If no one would tell her, she was almost at the point to put up with the pain and find out herself.

* * *

Ruzuna laughed a pleasant laugh, as she did to all of Kovu's 'clever' jokes. Ruzuna was a great actress, and unfortunately for Kovu, he was easy to read. She learned very quickly what his likes and dislikes were. She was toying with him like a cub and a mouse. She was surprised that, despite the disgust of being in his presence, it was amusing and fun. She began to think that she understood why Ruqaya did as she did.

"Ruzuna." Kovu's serious tone surprised her, she paid close attention to what he was going to say. "I haven't felt this connection with anyone. . . ever since Simba died. We seem have common interests with everything. But. . . I want to ask you something. Why now? Why did you loose your hatred for me?"

"Well. . . it was pride at first, I couldn't let myself think that an outsider was worth anymore than myself. But you yourself proved that they can be greater than us pridelanders by defeating Ruqaya." she said smoothly. "I wanted to let you know that I've accepted you and the others as pridelanders. Simba was right. We are one."

Ruzuna slipped, she quoted Simba, hoping to get closer to him, but it ended up reminded Kovu of Kiara. She said those words too. Kiara was the first lioness he ever truly connected with. But they're relationship. . . he couldn't stand to see her hurt, or have to do things on her own. He became the over protective lion that her father was. Ruzuna was quite the opposite, he felt more equal to her. He felt as though if she got hurt, she'd take no notice. That was what was sparking his friendship with her. Kovu was never guilty around her.

"Well Ruzuna. . . I must go. . . my _mate_ is at Pride Rock, and I haven't seen her all day. . . and I'm sure she would like my company." He emphasized 'mate' not to hurt her feelings, but to remind himself that his true love was Kiara.

They bade each other goodbye, and when Ruqaya was all alone, Kabisa came from the shadows.

"You plan to mate with the abortion?" She hissed, smirking at Ruzuna.

"Shut up, every moment I long to rip his eyes out. But at the same time, knowing that I'm going to kill Kiara and do much more pain to him makes the wait worth it!"

The two of them were silent after that last comment. They continued on they're way, needing to pay a visit to Ruqaya, the blind taint needed to be fed.

* * *

Silika lay restless, envisioning herself killing her mother. Could she do it? Silika had been blamed for all the murder that Ruqaya had caused. Would the fact that her death being her fault feel any different? Silika knew it would, but she dreaded feeling it. Why hadn't she let Kisasi come with her? The desert wastland was empty and the scent trail seemed to have no end and she hadn't had a whiff of prey either. What if she couldn't make it? What if the trail disappeared? Where would she go? She curled around herself tighter. She was next to a burnt oasis that seemed terribly familiar.

"Silika. . . ." a soft voice called to her. Her eyes opened quickly and within an instance she was in a defensive position. Ash fell from the sky, her eyes looked around. Who. . .? "Silika. . ."

Silika thought she saw something, she focused her eyes on the figure, but couldn't make anything of it. It looked like a lion. A proud red mane became more clear. Soon she could see the detail, but it was still transparent. The lion was looking past her, Silika did not dare look behind herself. Suddenly a black maned lion, looking less muscular jumped over her, ran to the first lion and struck him down without a sound. They both disappeared. Then she saw a cub, poking at a lizard. She came over, utterly confused. That cub looked so familiar. He looked like Kisasi when he was younger. . . but had a hint of Sarabi's face. Could it be Simba? The cub made a pitiful roar, trying to scare the lizard. The ground began to shake. A small rock next to her paw was flipping around, her eyes widen as a rumble behind herself became audible. She whirled around to see ash and smoke coming fast and straight toward her. The only word she could think in her panicking mind was, ' volcano.' Fast as she could run, Silika and the cub dashed side by side, fear pounding her head. It was catching up, and by the looks of it, the smoke was knocking everything down. It would kill her for sure. A golden figure with a rusty red mane ran into her from the side, pushing her into darkness.

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm sorry that I disappeared on you. . . life is going down hill over here. I was checking my email when I saw something about fanfiction. . . I reread part of my story and felt as though it needed to continue(No duh... it's only in the first chapter in the second part.) So I hope I haven't lost my touch, if I ever had one. XP Let me know what you think! C;_


	3. Chapter 3 Alone Together

LION KING III

Exile

_Part 2_

Chapter 3

Alone Together

_A.N. "Well here I am again... a few years after the last chapter. I hope I've improved. I just found the dusty old file and realized how much I enjoyed doing this. While I do plan on finishing this project- my life has been rough. I used to mention how things seemed to be going down hill for me. Well it continued down hill even after I stopped posting new chapters. I think we are starting to get on our feet again but I know it won't be a quick fix."_

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Kamaria, Kabisa, Eshe_, _Ruzuna, Linje, Ruqaya , Rifaa, Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

Silika's blue eyes blurred open. A soft groan escaped her lips as she tried to wake up. Her whole body ached. She took a deep breath with her nose. Then she was still. There was no smell of burnt sulfur or even smoke. She managed to lift her head, she was laying on her side in a cave. Sunlight poured in, and dust twinkled in it. Sitting up was easier than waking up, she shook her head softly, what had happened? She was running from a volcanic eruption alongside with a cub. Then she was here.

She caught a whiff of another lion's scent and she instinctively on all fours, a low grow sent a caveat to whoever was near. Silika was tired, unsure of her surroundings, and she was not in the pridelands. She had to be extremely cautious. The lion scent was strong, he had been here recently. She started for the mouth of the cave when a silhouette appeared before her.

"Silika! I'm glad you are awake!" a very familiar voice came from the figure.

Silika blinked. Kisasi? Why she was so disoriented when she woke up she didn't even recognize his scent! What was he doing here?!

"And I always thought Tau was the lazy one." he continued, he gave a soft chuckle but she could hear a note of concern in his voice.

Silika lost her defensive stance and frowned.

"Kisasi, I thought I told you to stay in the pridelands!" she growled, trying to hide her relief that it was him and not another lion.

"Everyone seems to think they can order a prince around. I am going to be king one day." he said, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You won't be kind if you get yourself killed," she said, feeling that she had successfully gave him the impression that she was not glad to see him, "My mother is not all alone out there. And she always chooses her allies well."

"Funny how you still call her mother..." he clearly looked unhappy, "Do _you_ think you can kill your own _mother?_ All by yourself? I'm helping. And you can quote me on that as my first command."

She growled, her stomach churning. What if she really couldn't kill her mother? She always had trouble with it. Her blue eyes dropped from Kisasi's red gaze.

"Whatever..." she was going to change the subject, "What happened... before you found me? There was this volcano..."

"What volcano?" Kisasi asked, he looked surprised. "This is a wasteland. There are no mountains nearby."

Silika frowned again. No volcano? How long was she unconscious? Kisasi stepped toward her, looking concerned.

"Silika I found you running as though your tail was on fire. I tried to call out to you but you ignored me. I rammed into you to get you to stop and you passed out. You've been out for a couple of days."

Both Kisasi and Silika were silent. In fact it was completely silent except for the sound of bird wings flapping above. Voices crying out for a strange looking lioness with spots below her eyes, but these sounds were not heard by the two lions standing face to face. Silika looked scared in Kisasi's eyes as she looked at him and whispered, "Will things _ever_ be the same again?"

* * *

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Ruzuna growled. She whirled around and clawed the rock beside her with anger. Her breathing was loud and she looked ready to blow.

"Patience my girl..." Ruqaya hissed, her voice like a snake. "Obviously Kovu has actually been seeking guidance from the great Kings of the past. Very much unlike him and very distasteful. But fear not. The last Great King of the Pridelands is dead. This I know. I am blind but I can see clearly..."

"How do I know this will work? All your attempts to ruin the pridelands have failed." Ruzuna asked fiercely.

"Have I?" Ruqaya purred, "The only true heir to the thrown cares little for his pride, I have successfully made a division within the pride, and Kiara.. Kiara has physical wounds that she will never heal from while her mate has emotional wounds. The line of Abasi(ah BAH see, Stoic, Stern.) will soon end, and a new pride. A new and more powerful pride shall reign.. With you as their queen." A menacing smile curled in her face.

Ruzuna sighed, Ruqaya had shown her exactly what she wanted and told her how it could be done. Ruqaya did manage to do a lot of damage to Kovu's pride. She would trust her... if only for a little longer.

"Very well.." Ruzuna's voice was sharp, "But what shall we do with Kovu? He is avoiding me. He knows he's tempted and he won't give me a chance."

"He will bend... Scar told me. He trusts you but not himself. That is your problem. He needs to be too confidant. Have the other lionesses convince him to meet you privately. Make it sound urgent.. so that he believes he is meeting you on a legitimate reason." Ruqaya said, staring off in the distance with a malicious pleasure in her blind eyes. "It will be difficult I sense, with the Great Kings doing all they can to thwart my plans... However.. I know what is to come. Like I said before, this ending has guaranteed tears."

Ruzuna shivered, she hated it when Ruqaya referred to Scar as though he were still alive. Like he was standing there before them. She turned away and left Ruqaya with an antelope corpse to eat.

* * *

Kovu and Kiara lay on their backs watching the stars. Something they had not done together since Simba died. They were quiet, unlike before when they would joke and tease about the star constellations and things that were going on their pack life. But tonight, this crystal clear night, they lay still with worry for their son. Worry for Silika. Worry for Tau. Worry for their pride. Mourning for their hard times. Wishing things were as simple as they where when they were young. Looking to the stars for a sign. A sign of hope that things would turn around. But they only seemed to twinkle back sadly, as though they had no good news for them. Kiara tilted her head toward her mate, his eyes focused on the sky above.

"Kovu...?" she murmered.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Do you see any.. new stars?" she looked back at the sky.

"There are so many.. I can't tell." Kovu sighed. "But your dad is up there. You should know. You saw him when you almost died."

"Hmm.." she sighed. Her paws on her chest, as though holding her heart. She missed her father so much.

Kovu looked at his mate, longing to comfort her. But how could he? His eyes returned to the sky and fell upon three stars. Three stars that were in perfect line with each other. He tilted his head, he was sure he never saw that constellation before.

"Kiara.." he showed her the three stars.

"I've never seen them before either..." she remarked. "If one of them is my dad... who are the other two?"

Kovu twitched his whiskers. He honestly had no idea, but he could make a guess. "Mufasa?"

"And...?" Kiara sounded interested.

"And maybe Mufasa's dad." he really doubted his guess was right.

"Hmm."

"Kiara..?" Kovu's voice cracked, "You don't regret loving me... do you?"

Kiara was quiet, it made Kovu nervous.

"No... not at all." she said peacefully, "I will always love you... because no matter what has happened, your intentions were always good. When you wanted to kill my father, you thought you were serving justice. That my father was a murderer. When you followed Ruqaya's paw prints... you were trying to protect us all from these hard times."

Kovu and Kiara were silent again, but somehow felt more peaceful.

_Well that's all for now. Sorry if wasn't long enough--- I am a bit busy and I should have more up soon. Please R&R! If you don't- I feel like I'm the only one who cares about this thing and probably will discontinue this fanfiction forever. ;-; _

_Once again I am very sorry for the wait. I hope this stirrs some questions and some interest. I'm so bad at writing... I hope I can straighten out this plot a bit... :c  
_

_Thank you all for all the support you have given me in the past! I really appreciate it. And happy Valentines day! 3333333333  
_


End file.
